


Tell You Something

by craftyns99



Series: I've Been Thinking About You [2]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Brooke has something to say. Part of the series with Helpless When She Smiles but can be read on it's own





	Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece/second part Helpless When She Smiles. Originally posted on FF

I'm sitting trying to gather my thoughts. I've come to admit something that I've been hiding for a while. I don't even want to admit it now. Don't worry; I'll let you out of your misery later.

From the outside looking in, people think I have everything and that my life is perfect but that's far from the truth. I just want to be loved like the next person. It seems a hard enough task for my parents to show me love and affection but I'm not going down that road as that's a completely different story.

I guess what doesn't help is that some people don't take me seriously. I guess I'm known as the happy party girl, that gets around and maybe I was that girl, once. People can change and I feel like I have.

Recently I've been in bit of a sticky situation lately where I've found myself unsure of what I'm feeling and why. It is a strange turn of events that has brought me to this point. Someone very unexpected has caught my eye and I don't know what to do. Usually if I fancy someone, I just go for it; what Brooke Davis wants she gets. Before you say anything, yes it's weird me talking about myself in the third person. Enough with that, anyway I don't think I can ever have this person; it's all too complicated.

We have this bond that I can't describe and her friendship is something I will treasure forever. Yes I know I said her. The person I can't get is a girl. I guess you didn't see that coming; well join the club where I am president and founding member.

I look over at her a lot when she's not aware. When we make eye contact I give her a smile that only has eyes for her. It's more of a flirtatious smile. I get away with it because I'm flirtatious by nature. I sometimes feel that she's looking at me too but just not in the same way.

We goof around a lot and have private jokes; sometimes getting in trouble but we always have fun despite her protesting at times beforehand. I'm affectionate and touching her sends shivers down my spine; it's a weird and wonderful feeling. I feel sometimes I need to pull back and compose myself because she drives me crazy.

I don't know how to deal with it and I would love to talk to someone about it but who would I speak to, her exes, our mutual friend, my parents. I'm laughing internally that it hurts. It's just something I have to deal with alone.

I won't tell her how I feel; I mean how can you tell your best friend that you're in love with her. Peyton Sawyer doesn't look at me that way and it will remain my little secret.


End file.
